1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold, and particularly to an injection mold having a locating mold core.
2. The Related Art
Generally, an injection mold is used to mold a product with an insert element. A conventional process of an insert molding includes the following steps: firstly, mounting the insert element in the injection mold; secondly, injecting thermoplastic resin into the injection mold; thirdly, cooling the thermoplastic resin in the injection mold to form the product with the insert element therein.
The injection mold defines a chamber for molding the product, a sprue connected with the chamber, and a fastening element mounted in the injection mold. An end of the fastening element projects into the chamber and further defines a plurality of fastening grooves communicating with the chamber. The insert element includes a plurality of terminals each further having a contacting portion. In a process of molding, the contacting portions are fastened in the fastening grooves of the fastening element and exposed in the chamber. However, as the contacting portions are fastened in chamber only by means of the fastening grooves, it's difficult for the contacting portion to be firmly fastened in the chamber. As a result, when the thermoplastic resin is injected into the chamber of the injection mold via the sprue, the contacting portions adjacent to the sprue are apt to move away from the initial position and even have a deformation caused by the excessive injection forces acting thereon.